A wireless communication apparatus that is able to perform two types of wireless communications is well known. For example, JP 2005-20158 A discloses a communication apparatus that has a near field communication function, which is similar to a communication function of a contactless IC card, and a communication function utilizing a mobile network.
In order to avoid an interference to one radio communication from another radio communication, in the communication apparatus disclosed in JP 2005-20158 A, a communication via the mobile network is deactivated when an operation of the near field communication function is detected.
As disclosed in JP 2005-20158 A, in a communication apparatus that performs two types of wireless communications, when a first type communication is continually set in a deactivated state while a second type communication is being performed, the first type communication cannot start operation and cannot provide services to a user.
The radio waves interfered with each other may also be suppressed by a filter. However, a coupling amount of radio waves increases with a size reduction of an antenna. Thus, the filter cannot sufficiently suppress the increasing amount of the radio waves that interfere with one another.